Left me
by omggirlnotgirlygirl
Summary: Jacob leaves Ness after a very passionate kiss. Nessie falls apart. Read and Review, rated T for... well it's really depressing I think.. It's complete. oh and sorry but Jacobs a bad guy in this one.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own these characters , stephanie meyer does.**_

"Ness could you come with me?" Jake took my arm with his warm hands and tugged me into the forest.

Jake started kissing me passionately. He sucked on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and giggled as he swept my mouth with his toungue. He started slowly inching his warm hands up

and down my back under my thin shirt. He pulled my closer putting his hand on the small of my back.

"Wait Jacob. what's all this?" I asked pulling away from our heated kiss.

When he didn't respond I spoke again.

" I mean you never ever have kissed me like..." I drifted off as his eyes hardened.

" Ness I imprinted on another girl... apparently I did not imprint on you, it was all lust" he spat out each word slowly trying to inch away from me.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled myself closer to him.

"but Jacob you just kissed me like I was the love of your life" my voice wobbled.

I looked up trying to see his warm eyes. His eyes were instead hard and harsh. Their was no sympathy no love. He looked at me disgusting, as if my tears were disgusting him.

"bye Ness" He said in a cold voice before sprinting off.

" NO this can't be happening" I screamed clutching my long locks.

I screamed until I went hoarse, pulling out several chunks of my hair. I sobbed, almost hyperventilating, with no time to breath. I clutched my chest and began to sink lower. I was

beginning to ache all over, my vision getting blurrier. Sobs kept bursting out of me, stealing my time for air. I tried screaming but my mouth wouldn't allow me. I was slowly suffocating,

here alone in the forest without Jacob. More sobs ripped through me and I lay down on the ground clutching leaves and sticks still making a sort of ugly groan trying to scream. The pain

was unbearable, I was ripped open, vulnerable to everything. Soon cold arms wrapped around me. No warm arms held me, Jacob was gone. Tears stung several cuts on my cheeks as

they rolled down unstoppable.

"It's not natural, I'm not affecting her emotions at all" A familiar voice screamed.

" JASPER TRY HARDER" A man screamed louder then the first. Soon many familiar voices filled the forest, I was passed over to many different pairs of cold arms but never Jacobs familiar

warm ones.

People were still talking all around me. I was exhausted and the voice slurred together, I soon realized me eyes had been closed. I drifted off, ignoring the panicked voices, grasping onto

the pain that proved I was alive, the stinging of the cuts on my cheeks.

Over the next couple of weeks I would scream until I went hoarse. Crying and moaning, wrapping my arms around myself trying to keep myself together. After all the crying and

yelling I could take I slept. I slept and slept. Only sometimes slowly being close to waking up, only to hear the faint beeping and realize I did not want to face reality. After the pain,

Hysteria came on. I shot up and heard many people scream, I forced my eyes open. Someone had move me to a coach while I was sleeping or crying or yelling.

" Where's Jacob , he should be home anytime now" I yelled grabbing the person nearest me.

The first people I could recognize were Alice and Bella. They both looked exhausted and they gave each other a look.

" Jacob left you Nessie" They said slowly.

"Why are you lying to me?" I yelled tears starting to flow down my cheeks.

" he loves me, he would never leave, right? RIGHT?" I screamed and buried my face in the blankets, trying to drown out my voice. Sobs broke through me, reminding me of the clear pain in

my chest. Everyone rushed into the room. Mom and dad talked to fast for me to hear and soon an IV was pushed into my arm. They hooked up a weird looking liquid to it. Rage ripped

through me. I ripped out the IV and jumped up.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE HIM? WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed as they tried to push me down.

Soon realization hit me, the forest, the kiss, he left. He left..

Tears started pouring down again and I let them force me down and stick the needle in again.

Slowly I began to take in reality. I would stay curled up on the couch. I would only wear the huge t-shirt he gave me after our first date. He had left me. He was my first and only true love.

I would never forget him.

**_hey I hoped you like my story. Sorry i made Jacob bad, but i haven't seen alot of stories like this so I decided to try it. Let me know if it's good. REVIEW REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!! p.s the weird liquid they hooked her up to was supposed to be really strong anti-depressant.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before The Break Up Just some brief explaining, I got many complaints on why this would happen.. blah blah blah, but this is all I will explain it is meant as a one-shot and it's supposed to leave you wondering  
**_

Jacob's POV

As I looked in her eyes, I knew I had fallen in love. It hurt just to step one foot away from her. Her beautiful blue eyes looked up at me and we both knew the moment was perfect, we inched our faces closer. Soon my arms were around her waist and we were kissing, sweetly , and softly. Like my first kiss with Renesmee should have been like. But this wasn't Renesmee what was I doing? I imprinted on Renesmee, but I didn't want to stop kissing this angel , my angel Erica. I pulled away slowly, still keeping my arms on her waist and rested my forehead on hers. I took a deep breath and pressed my lips against hers one more time before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"Erica, I need to tell you a story" I sat down on the bench by us, and patted the seat next to me. I realized how cliche' and perfect this seemed, her leaning on me on a park bench, with her hands in mine.

I shook those thoughts from my head, she would hate me after I told her about Renesmee and the pack. It was almost as if I was pushing away the thought of happiness in my life, because of what I was doing to Renesmee, breaking her heart slowly and painfully.

"ok so what is it" she glanced up at me, her face still glowing, she trusted me, after one sentence and a kiss.

"Erica, I am different then most people." I paused and pressed my hands to her freezing ones.

" I am really warm , around 101.8 degrees , and when I get mad something happens. Erica When I get mad I turn into a big wolf." Her eyes shifted now and she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Erica, are you listening? It is not something I chose, It runs down my family line. I do not hurt people, me and my pack protect people." She grabbed my hand and sighed.

"Jacob, I'm really glad you told me this, but that is impossible" she looked at me with kind eyes and I cringed.

"follow me" I said heading off towards the forest at the edge of the park.

She followed timidly, and I had to remind myself to slow down for her. Soon it was only us surrounded with a bunch of trees.

"Close your eyes" I directed, waiting until she did so to start stripping off my clothes.

"I will show you" My body shook and I felt the heat running through my body, I burst through my own skin it seemed and the wolf was now in my spot.

I yipped once and she slowly opened her eyes and turned around towards the noise. As soon as she saw me she shrieked.

"Jacob, please don't do this, your leaving me here to die with this wolf, was this all a trick to you?" She yelled desperately as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I took a step closer to her and she whimpered and fell to the ground. I looked her straight in the eyes, hoping she would see some sort of human emotion. Her tears started slowing and she looked me in the eyes.

"jacob?"

Nessie's POV

"hey Ness, why isn't jake glued to your side" Emmet rolled his eyes at me.

Ever since Jacob and I had first seen each other we had been inseperable.

"he's off doing work" I sighed on the inside because of course Emmett could not see that.

I heard Jasper chuckle from the other room. I was so not in this mood. I slammed down the glass of orange juice I was drinking and walked away to my room.I'll just have to survive with my music until he comes back, I thought as I put my earphones into my ears and maxed out the volume.


End file.
